A Super Smash Bros Brawl Fanfiction
by AwesomeDuskAngel
Summary: The Smashers have to defeat the evil characters- Wario, King Dedede, Bowser, Ganondorf, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand- before they destroy the Smash Bros. world. Bonds will form and friendships will be tested. Characters will fall in love with each other, and some will become jealous of one another. They will all fight to save their world from destruction. *DISCONTINUED...FOR NOW.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please try to be nice with the reviews! I tried to keep them as in character as possible. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or its characters.**

* * *

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" Zelda said happily to her friend, Peach. The two were standing in front of Peach's castle; it was enormous and beautiful; in fact, it was so beautiful that Zelda thought she would die from overexposure to such wonderful beauty.

"I know, right?!" Peach said in her usual hyper, happy voice. "It has everything you could ever want!"

"It has all of the essential stuff, right?" Zelda asked her.

"Well, _duh_! Of course it does! I'm not stupid you know!" Peach said.

"Hey," Zelda asked, "where'd the others go?"

"You mean Link, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Sonic? They went to the practice area to practice for the next tournament," Peach said. "Do you want to go watch them? There's an area with a table and chairs right next to the practice grounds. We can sit in the chairs and watch them, if that's what you want to do."

"Okay," Zelda said. The two walked through the castle towards a door at the end of it.

"This is the door to the practice grounds," Peach said.

"This is going to be fun to watch," Zelda said.

"Yes, yes, yes! This is going to be _so_ much fun!" Peach squealed happily.

* * *

"All right, Yoshi!" Link yelled at Yoshi. "Let's battle!"

Yoshi balled his fists up, ready to fight Link. "Yoshi!"

Link drew his sword. "Okay, here we go!"

Peach and Zelda sat in two of the chairs in the shade where they could watch. "Good luck, Yoshi!" Peach yelled.

Zelda looked at Link and smiled. "Just don't _kill_ each other, okay? Don't let Yoshi kick your butt!"

Link smiled at Zelda. "No worries! I'm 100 percent positive that I'm going to win!" He looked over at the referee, Sonic. "You ready, Sonic?"

Sonic raised the flag. "Alright!"

Link looked at Yoshi. "You ready?"

Yoshi hopped up and down. "Yoshi!"

Sonic smirked. "Okay! One….two….three….Go!"

Link ran at Yoshi with his sword and tried to cut him with it.

Yoshi made an egg appear and threw it at the sword right as he was about to get cut.

"Awesome counterattack!" Peach yelled.

Link slashed at Yoshi, and this time, got him.

"Great job, Link!" Zelda yelled.

"NOOOOO!" Peach screamed in horror.

Mario and Luigi walked over to the two girls.

"Hey, how's it going, guys?" Zelda asked casually.

"It's going great," Mario answered. "How about you?"

"Wonderful," Zelda answered, smiling calmly. She tried not to laugh.

"What?" Peach asked her.

"She's probably laughing at your accent!" Sonic yelled to him.

Mario got a stress mark. "What's so funny about it?!"

Zelda got a massive sweat drop. "Nothing, nothing at all…."

"So anyways, are you two practicing next?" Peach asked.

Luigi shook his head. "Nah, we've already practiced today. I was kind of thinking that after we were done, we could all go play golf afterwards."

Their conversation was interrupted by Sonic shouting that Link was the winner.

"_WHAT?!_" Peach yelled in shock. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Link walked over to Yoshi. "Hey, you were pretty good too! You came close to beating me! I'm impressed!" He patted Yoshi on the head.

Sonic put the flag back on the rack where it normally hung. "That was a good battle!"

"You bet it was!" Mario yelled.

"Now, what do you say we go play golf like you said we would?" Peach asked Luigi, smiling.

"I think we'll take a break first," Link said.

"Hey, when do _I_ get to practice?" Sonic asked.

"You can fight Mario after we take a break," Link answered.

Everyone walked inside; except for one….

Link turned around towards Zelda. "What's wrong, Zelda?"

Zelda turned to the others and pointed in the other direction. "_He's_ back."

The others turned around and saw Bowser standing in front of them.

Peach glared at him. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Bowser ran at all of them and began slashing at them.

Zelda attacked him with Naryu's Love.

Bowser fell to the ground.

"Well, that took care of him," Link said.

Sonic watched Bowser slowly get up. "Not yet."

Mario ran at Bowser, and Bowser ran at Mario.

"Ugh, don't be so reckless!" Peach screamed. "You moron!"

Mario and Bowser attacked each other repeatedly, until Bowser knocked Mario to the ground.

Luigi stared at Mario and Bowser. "Uh-oh."

"What's the matter, Luigi?" Zelda asked, trying to remain calm.

"Mario's been KO'd," Luigi said.

Peach face palmed. "That idiot! I knew that would happen!"

Bowser got up, laughed, and ran away.

Link sighed. "There's no way we can catch up with him now." He walked over to Mario and tapped him on the head.

Sonic was about to run after him when Zelda grabbed his arm. "Don't try to chase after him."

"Why not?! I can catch up with him easily!" Sonic yelled.

"I don't care. We have to figure out what's going on," Zelda answered.

Mario opened his eyes. "Did he get away?"

Luigi helped Mario off the ground and said, "Well, this sucks."

Peach became angry. "He better not come here again!"

Zelda thought for a few seconds. "That's weird," she said. "Normally he'd try to capture Peach, but this time he just wanted to kill us all. I wonder what's going on here…"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good," Mario said.

"Well, I hope we find out soon," said Link. "This could be a life-or-death situation, you know."

"Yeah, it could be," Zelda said. "Let's go talk about this and try to figure out what's going on."

"Let's go to the living room," Peach said. "We'll discuss our situation there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Red and Lucario were practicing with Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

"Charizard, return!" Red yelled as he put his Charizard back in its Pokeball.

"Pika-pika! (We won!)" Pikachu said happily as he and Jigglypuff ran over to Red happily.

"Jigglypuff! (Hehehe, we beat them!)" Jigglypuff said happily. She and Pikachu had just defeated Red's Charizard and Lucario.

Lucario looked at Red and used its telepathy skills to say, "We lost."

Red smiled. "You guys did great!"

"Chu-pika! (Thank you!)" Pikachu's ear twitched suddenly. "Pika-chuuuu! (Look who's coming!)"

Jigglypuff pulled on Pikachu's arm. "Jiggly? (Who is it?)"

A pink ball ran over to them and waved.

"Pika-pi! (Hi, Kirby!)" Pikachu said.

"Hiii!" Kirby said happily.

"Hello. I'm glad you could make it," Lucario said with his telepathy.

Kirby pointed at a figure in the distance.

"Jiggly? Puff? (What's wrong, Kirby?)" Jigglypuff asked him, confused.

The figure walked even closer; it was Olimar and his Pikmin.

"Hey, Olimar!" Red said happily.

"Hey," Olimar said. His Pikmin ran over and crowded around Pikachu and Jigglypuff, then began bouncing happily, as if to say, _Hi guys!_

"Why have you come here to talk to us all of a sudden?" Lucario asked.

"It's important," Olimar answered. "Come on, follow me." His Pikmin ran back over to him.

They all followed Olimar to a portal that led to Distant Planet.

"You see," Olimar explained, "I saw Wario here somewhere."

"What was he doing?" Red asked.

"He looked like he was talking into a walkie-talkie or something," Olimar replied.

"What did he say?" Lucario asked calmly.

"He was whispering, so I couldn't really make out exactly what he was saying, but I did hear the words 'Master Hand' and 'attack'," Olimar said suspiciously. His Pikmin has suspicious looks on their faces as well.

"Pika-pika! (I think Wario's planning to attack somebody!)" Pikachu said angrily.

Lucario nodded. "That may be what is happening."

Wario began walking over to them.

"Quick, hide!" Red whispered. They all hid behind a giant leaf.

"Pika… (Wario…)" Pikachu said, prepared to attack.

"Jiggly Jigglypuff! (Don't attack him! You'll be KO'd instantly!)" Jigglypuff warned.

"Yeah right," Red said. "Like he'll ever KO _us_! We're stronger than him!"

Pikachu ran out in front of Wario.

"Oooh, what do we have here?" Wario said, smirking.

"Jigglypuff Jigglypuff! (Come back, you idiot!)" Jigglypuff yelled; but it was too late.

Olimar sighed. "He found us. We might as well go fight him." The Pikmin nodded.

They all walked in front of Wario.

Wario was prepared to attack them all. "Looks like I didn't have to come to them after all! _They_ came to _me_!"

Red sent out his Ivysaur. "Don't even think about it!"

Wario walked over to Pikachu and grabbed him by his tail. "Hahahaha!"

Pikachu smirked. "Pikachuuu! (You asked for it!)"

"What?!" Wario asked, confused.

Pikachu zapped Wario with Thundershock attack.

Wario fell onto the ground, releasing Pikachu.

"You did it!" Red said triumphantly.

"Wait," Lucario said. "He's getting up. I think he may be ready to attack again."

Wario stood up. "Grr….I'll get you all for this!" he yelled as he ran off.

"Jiggly-jiggly! (We need to go after him!)" Jigglypuff said.

Lucario shook his head. "We need to talk about this and find out what's going on."

Olimar nodded. "Yeah." His Pikmin hopped up and down, determined to find out what was going on.

* * *

**A/N:** **That's the first chapter. I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please try to be nice with the reviews! I tried to keep them as in character as possible. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or its characters.**

* * *

"I'm ready when you are," Samus said to Snake. The two were about to start practicing for the upcoming tournament. She turned towards Captain Falcon. "Come over here and be the referee!"

Fox turned towards Falco and sighed. "Why did we have to come all the way out _here_ to practice?"

"Yeah, we're in the middle of nowhere," Falco said. He looked at Samus. "Why _did_ we have to come out here?"

"Yeah, why?!" Wolf asked angrily.

"Would you have rather fought on your plane and destroyed it?" she answered.

"That makes sense," Snake said. He looked at Captain Falcon. "Hurry up. I want to get this training over with."

"You guys are the ones talking and wasting time!" yelled Captain Falcon. "_You_ hurry up!"

Samus sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Captain Falcon nodded. "One, two, three….Go!"

Samus began charging energy in her arm cannon.

He fired a missile at her.

She stopped charging and fired her shot at the missile. The two attacks collided and created a small explosion.

Snake ran at her and punched her in the face.

"That's gotta hurt…" Fox commented.

Samus kicked Snake onto the ground.

He got back up. The two were still fighting each other when, suddenly, they heard a crashing sound.

Everyone looked towards the crashing sound.

"Something's going on over there," Samus said. "We should probably go check it out."

Wolf nodded, and they all ran over to the place the noise had come from.

When they got there, they found exactly what they had expected; one of their enemies.

Fox glared at him. "Ganondorf…"

Ganondorf laughed evilly. "Yes, Fox, I am." He turned towards a blown up area nearby. "Did you hear the explosion? It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"That's so typical of you, Ganondorf!" Samus yelled. "You just go somewhere you want to destroy, and you destroy it! You find people you hate and want to destroy them!"

He smirked. "You are correct. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you what I am planning to do. Master Hand would be angry if you found out."

_Master Hand..._ Captain Falcon thought angrily.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf all ran at Ganondorf and began attacking him.

"Do you really think you can defeat me that easily?" he asked them, still smirking. He attacked the three with a dark magic attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Samus yelled. She charged her Charge Shot, and then fired at him. Captain Falcon used his Falcon Punch on Ganondorf.

Ganondorf glared at them as he fell onto the ground. _They might figure out my plans if I stay here much longer._ He got up off of the ground. "This isn't over yet…" He ran off before they could attack them.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf got up off of the ground.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Samus asked.

Fox shook his head. "Right now, we need to figure out what he's planning."

"He said something about Master Hand," said Falco.

The group of brawlers sat down on the ground and began trying to figure out what Ganondorf was planning to do.

* * *

"Nana, look! There are a lot of apples here!" Popo said, walking over to his friend. The two were in Green Greens.

Nana smiled. "Yeah, there _are_ a lot of them! Do you want to pick some?"

Her brother shook his head. "Nah. I just want to sit here and talk to you."

She giggled. "Okay, if you say so."

They were about to talk when they started hearing noises.

Nana tapped her brother's shoulder. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Footsteps."

Someone now stood in front of them; King Dedede.

They stood up. "What do you want?" Nana asked Dedede, glaring at him.

"Well, I wanted to fight with Kirby," he said, "but I guess I'll have to fight you guys instead!" He swung his hammer at them.

They blocked his hammer with theirs. "Somebody help us!" Popo yelled. They couldn't possibly defeat someone like King Dedede by themselves.

Suddenly, a sword slashed Dedede. The Ice Climbers backed away, worried that it was someone else who had come to harm them; it was not.

"Are you two all right?" asked a voice.

The two nodded. The sword wielder turned to them; it was Meta Knight.

King Dedede whacked Meta Knight with his hammer.

"That was mean of you," Nana said. Her and her brother used Ice Shot to attack Dedede.

Meta Knight slashed Dedede repeatedly.

The Ice Climbers then used their hammers to make Dedede go flying into the distance. They ran over to Meta Knight. "Are you okay?" the two asked in unison.

"I'm fine," he answered. _I wonder what he was doing here…_ He nodded to the two of them, and then walked away.

"Wait! Don't leave us here!" Nana yelled. Her and her brother ran after him. If he was going to figure out what was going on, they wanted to go with him and find out too.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter two. I couldn't think of much to do for this one, sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! **

***UPDATE: Sorry if it takes a while for chapter 3 to be put up...I don't have much inspiration. ;_; Don't worry, I'll think of something. :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please try to be nice with the reviews! I tried to keep them as in character as possible. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or its characters. **

**PS: This chapter focuses on the first group in the first chapter (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Yoshi, and Sonic). Also, some of you are wondering about the hit-and-run thing. Well, you get your answer in this chapter.**

* * *

Peach led the group to her living room; it was small, but extremely fancy. Three beautiful, white, comfortable-looking chairs and one large white sofa that was big enough for six people sat in front of a small table and a large flat-screen television, and the floor was carpeted with a soft, pure white carpet.

She motioned for everyone to sit down so they could discuss their situation.

Everyone turned towards Zelda.

"Why is everyone looking at _me_?" she asked, confused.

"Well," Peach said, "you always seem to know the answers to Link's problems! What do we do?"

Zelda sighed. "Bowser isn't from my world. I only know answers to problems relating to _my_ world."

Link nodded. "True….Okay. Let's separate each piece of information we can think of about this, and then put it all back together. First of all, Bowser randomly showed up and tried to kill us all. What could that mean?"

"Maybe he's trying out a new kidnapping strategy," Mario said. "Killing us so that way we can't save Peach."

"I'm sorry about this, Mario, but that's a horrible idea," Peach said.

"Maybe he was trying to get revenge for you kicking his butt in the last tournament," Sonic suggested.

Zelda shook her head. "That's not likely. He was trying to kill _all_ of us, not just Mario."

"Maybe we should just come back to that one," Link said. "Second, he just attacked, and then ran away. Why would he do that?"

"Maybe it was a warning," Luigi said.

"Okay, enough with the 'maybe's," Peach said, shaking her head. "That makes sense. What could he have been warning us about?"

"It's possible that there's greater danger to come," Zelda said.

"Nice suggestion," Sonic commented.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"What exactly do you mean by 'greater danger', though?" he asked.

"I mean that he could be working for someone," she answered. "All of the villains could be working together under one master. They could be trying to-"

"Say that again," Link interrupted.

"All of them could be working under one master?" Zelda asked.

Link's eyes widened. "Master…"

Everyone immediately knew what Link was talking about; _Master Hand_.

Peach gasped. "Oh no! What do you think they're planning?"

"That's the final part that we're analyzing; what their plan is," he said. "Let's see…"

"They're going to try to take over the world," Luigi said.

"You don't need to state the obvious," Mario whispered.

"We don't have time to argue," Zelda said, glaring at the two brothers. "That is true, but we still don't know how or why they're planning to do it."

"It's a villain thing," Peach said. "They like to do stuff like that. As for _how_ they're going to do that, I have no idea."

Zelda face palmed.

Peach sighed. "Hm….They might cause an apocalypse or something?"

Link nodded. "I think you might be right. Now we have half of this question answered."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed, sounding as if he had an idea.

"How I wish we could understand what you were saying…" Zelda said, sighing.

"Do you think they're doing it because, oh, I dunno, Master Hand's controlling them?" Peach asked.

"That's it!" Link exclaimed.

Everyone in the room went silent.

"Um…" Link blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. Peach has the right idea."

"Now that we know what's going on, shouldn't we be trying to find a way to stop them?" Zelda asked.

"None of us are strong enough to fight all four of them at once _plus_ Master Hand and Crazy Hand," Link said. He looked towards Sonic. "Not even you, Sonic."

Sonic smirked. "I probably could!"

Zelda shook her head. "No, you couldn't. I'm sorry."

"We'll all have to train really hard before then," Link said. "We'll start tomorrow at 6:30 AM."

Mario got a stress mark. "Hey! Who said _you_ could make all the decisions?! I'm the main character, and _I_ say we start at 9:30 AM!"

Link face palmed. "Fine. 9:30 AM it is."

"Does this mean we can stay here tonight?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, of course you can!" Peach's seriousness faded away. "_Slumber party!_"

Mario face palmed. "There goes her smartness."

"Um, exactly how many times has someone face palmed in the past fifteen minutes?" Link asked.

* * *

Zelda walked into one of Peach's many guest bedrooms that night, wearing a green and white nightgown. The room, much like the rest of the castle, was absolutely stunning. A large bed covered in a lavender blanket sat next to the door; a large window decorated with lavender curtains sat on the wall parallel to the door; a wardrobe filled with beautiful dresses and shoes stood next to it; a vanity table holding a mirror, makeup, and accessories of all sorts sat in a corner of the room. She smiled; this room had obviously been designed especially for her.

She walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. "What a day…" She looked out the window and saw that there was a full moon, adding to the room's beauty. _It's too bad that it won't last long. Will we even live long enough to see another full moon? _

The stars blinked at her from far away. She sighed and walked over to the window. She ran a hand along the glass. _Please_…she thought, _Please don't let us fail. _She got back into bed and closed her eyes. _We can't let them destroy the world. We have to win this. We just have to. _

_We will protect this world. _

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter three! A lot of the chapters are going to focus on this particular group, but the others will meet up with them sometimes. Also, Marth and Ike will be joining them either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I'm not sure which. Stay tuned for chapter four! :D**


End file.
